


I Know You're a Fraud for Sure

by elithewho



Category: JONAS, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: "No, no! It's perfect! You be my slave for a week, and I won't make you switch houses with us."Nick agrees to be Macy's slave for a week. It doesn't go how he expected.





	I Know You're a Fraud for Sure

**Author's Note:**

> #why

Nick hated losing. It was one of his most central attributes. But it helped that he almost never lost.

He tried to be cool about Macy beating him in golf, he really did, but it was hard when she was his  _girlfriend_ and he'd been so sure that he wouldn't lose. Some part of him that sounded like his mom told him that he should take this as a lesson in losing gracefully, but he repressed that crazy thought and pulled Macy aside while Kevin was loading the equipment back into the car.

"Hey, baby, honey, light of my life," he started, all contrite and serious. She actually rolled her eyes at him. "About this little bet we had..."

"Oh no, mister, don't you dare think you're getting out of this." She crossed her arms and grinned at him all smugly.

"Maybe," he said cautiously, still sweating in the hot sun. "Maybe I can just do something else. Something other than switching houses with you." Because switching with the girls would mean everyone knowing about his failure. More people than just Kevin, who he could handle.

He kind of expected Macy to just scoff at him again but she cocked her head and looked thoughtful instead.

"Hmm, like what?"

Nick hadn't actually thought that far ahead. 

"Uh, well, I dunno..."

"Like, you be my slave for a week?" She said it all light and teasing and Nick was about to laugh at the good joke but then her eyes widened. "Actually, that's a great idea."

Nick's hearty laugh quickly turned high-pitched and nervous. "Seriously, sweetie..."

"No, no! It's perfect! You be my slave for a week, and I won't make you switch houses with us." Her face lit up, all bright and excited like she used to last year when he did as much as stand close to her.

"Macy," he said, still trying to laugh it off.

"Or, you can just suck it up and honor the original deal," she said, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow in an obvious challenge. 

Ugh, challenges. His only weakness.

"Alright, fine. I'll be your slave for a week and me, Joe and Kevin stay right where we are." It actually didn't sound so bad. Macy was like the sweetest girl ever, being her slave couldn't possibly be that difficult. "But let's agree to not tell anyone, OK? Keep this between us?"

They shook on it and Macy actually bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands in excitement. 

Back at the car, Nick told Kevin the good news about not having to switch houses with the girls. 

He gave him a deeply skeptical look. "Really? How'd you swing that?"

Nick just shrugged, like it was no big thing. "She's my girlfriend," he said. "Just had to sweet talk her a little."

Kevin bought it, bless him. Nick was lucky that Joe wasn't on his team instead.

They got home and Macy immediately cashed in on their new deal. She bounced out of the car and turned to Nick in a swirl of shiny hair.

"You can bring my stuff to my room, right?" she said all sweetly and Nick very nearly asked if her arms were broken or something. Instead he just nodded tightly.

By the next morning, Nick realized that he was kind of an idiot. He was getting breakfast, chatting with Joe over cereal when Macy popped in and sat at the counter.

"Pancakes sound good," she announced. "With chocolate chips. And whipped cream. The real stuff, not from a can." She gave Nick an expectant look and he very nearly groaned like a little kid being told to clean his room. She raised an eyebrow like,  _don't make me tell you twice, mister._

"Morning to you too," he said grumpily, opening the fridge to grab ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes with real whipped cream. He turned back to the counter with his arms full of milk and eggs to see Joe giving him the most weirded out look. Nick ignored him.

He messed up the pancakes the first time and thought Macy might think it was cute and help him with next batch but instead she crossed her arms primly and announced how hungry she was getting.

Finally, Nick presented her with non-crappy chocolate chip pancakes topped with real whipped cream and she tipped her face up, pursing her lips. Nick gave her a kiss and she smiled all pleased with her herself before digging in. Nick had to watch her enjoy the fruits of his labor and then he had to clean up the huge mess he made.

"Thanks, sweetie," she says, once the kitchen looked normal again and he collapsed on the couch, exhausted, arm aching from all the whisking. "Aw, you still have flour on your cheek, that's so cute."

She wiped it off with her thumb and snuggled up close to him. He threw an arm over her shoulder, hoping her desire to boss him around had reached its quota for the day. He hoped they could just cuddle and watch some Pro Bass Fishing together.

"I think I want a foot massage," Macy said, leaning back and toeing off her sandals.

Nick sighed deeply as she stuck her feet in his lap. Macy smiled all big and charming. She really was enjoying this.

The rest of the day was spent bending to her every whim, which mostly meant getting her snacks and drinks and fetching her bathing suit from the laundry room. Then he had to clean up her and Stella's room, bathroom included. Nick was hoping he could get some pool time in once Macy was settled on the lounge chairs with Stella.

"I need a refill," she said the second he walked out, raising her empty glass. And it was only mostly empty.

Nick snatched it from her hand with a little too much force. 

Stella gave them both a look and then peered into her own glass. "Me too?" she said, raising her cup hopefully. 

"No way," he muttered. He wasn't  _Stella's_ slave.

"Stella needs a refill too, honey," Macy said, all sweetness.

"Fine," he groaned, grabbing Stella's glass as they both tittered.

"How can I train Joe to do that?" Stella said as Nick stalked off, his face reddening.

Nick managed to get some studio time to work on music while Macy was sunbathing but then it was dinner time and she wanted fried chicken. He went out to get her order but didn't include the dipping sauce which she hadn't even requested and he had to go back out to get it. He was surly and annoyed by the time he could eat his own food, which wasn't helped by Joe laughing at him.

"You're so whipped, dude," he cackled, making that stupid whip crack pantomime.

"Shut up," he growled.

Joe kept making the whip crack sound until Nick punched him in the shoulder and then they were tussling in the kitchen.

" _Boys,_ " Stella sighed dramatically.

"Nick, cut it out," Macy said, laughing, but Nick was about to get Joe in a headlock and he wasn't going to lose even some dumb wrestling match. " _Nick!_ "

Joe had tried to dislodge him and knocked him into the counter, upsetting the dish drying rack and sending a plate and drinking cup toppling over to smash on the floor.

"That wasn't my fault, it was Joe," he said hastily.

"Sorry,  _mom_ ," Joe said, still cracking up.

Macy and Stella were laughing too, but Nick still felt his cheeks turn red. They were still burning as he cleaned up the broken glass, but by then Joe and Stella had wandered away. Macy, done with her dinner, slipped an arm in his.

"I told you to stop roughhousing," she said in a low voice.

"Joe started it," he said, deeply aware of how petulant that sounded.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his arm. Nick followed, getting the feeling that this meant nothing good.

He was rather alarmed when Macy lead him up to his bedroom.

"Macy..." he said, suddenly nervous. Sharing bedrooms wasn't a place they were at yet. It wasn't a place he'd ever been at with a girl.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him as he fidgeted at the door. That was  _his_ bed she was sitting on. His girlfriend. Macy. Bed.

"You disobeyed an order," she said, still managing to sound sweet when she was trying to look firm. "You know what that means."

"I do?"

She gestured for him to come closer. Nick hesitated for half a second before nudging the door closed and stepping in front of her. Before he knew what was happening she grabbed him by the belt loop of his jeans and tugged him forward so hard that he went sprawling across her lap.

"Punishment!" she cackled, giving him a few playful slaps on the butt.

"Macy!" he cried, trying to roll away as she held him down by the hips, laughing.

"Come on, Nicky, take your punishment like a man," she said, hitting him even harder.

Nick wiggled his hips, trying to get away. It was too weird, face down on his own bed, bent over his girlfriend's knee. He felt ridiculous, vulnerable, exposed. And Macy only upped the ante by tugging down the back of his jeans to expose his boxers.

She smacked him with surprising strength, the skin stinging beneath the thin cotton. Nick groaned, hips moving against her warm thigh. He hated this. Yeah, definitely entirely hated this.

"Oh," Macy muttered, hand stilling but not letting him up. His jeans had slipped over his hips and she could definitely feel his dick now, hardening in his shorts.

Nick closed his eyes, pressing his face into the bedspread to stave off the wave of humiliation. Hopefully she'd let him up and he could slink away and they could just forget about this entire thing. But Macy wasn't one to let things go. He knew that.

She slapped him again, hand cracking against his ass and sending his hips rocking forward into her thigh. Nick groaned despite himself, his cock rubbing on warm skin. The farthest he'd gotten with Macy was a few fumbling makeouts on the couch when he was sure no one else was home. He'd rubbed against her in places where she was warm and soft, frustrated, but not more than that. But this was... this was a whole different category.

Macy's spanking hand was like her golf swing: strong and out of nowhere. The harder she went, the more he felt it, ass stinging, each slap making his cock harder, the tip leaking now as he rubbed off on her leg. Nick hated being at the mercy of someone else. He liked being in control. So he didn’t understand why he was so eagerly humping her lap, biting his lip to keep from asking for it harder.

"You take it so good, Nick," Macy said, her voice losing all that earlier amusement, going low and breathy.

That might have gone to Nick's head a little too much. He moaned shamelessly into the bed, his whole body hot and tight, working his hips harder on her thigh. Maybe there was a part of him that liked having all her attention so focused on him, even while making him hurt. Maybe there had always been a part of him that found it really hot how obsessed she was with him. It had only been his jealousy that had forced him to make a move in the first place.

When she tugged down the back of his boxers, the waistband tucked under the swell of his ass, trapping his straining cock in even tighter cotton, Nick nearly lost it. He really did lose it when she slapped his bare ass, skin raw and aching, exquisitely sensitive. He came with an embarrassingly high-pitched whine, hips jerking as he creamed his shorts, Macy's hand resting on his sore ass.

He lay there panting for what felt like ages, that sweet post-orgasm afterglow tempered by a burning shame in the pit of his stomach. He came to when Macy pulled his boxers up with a snap and he flopped over, sitting up and pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. 

"Sorry," he mumbled awkwardly as she wiped at the jizz stain on her thigh.

Macy only gave him a sly smile, cupping his burning face with a cool palm. Nick leaned into the touch despite himself, eyes red and teary.

"Good boy," she said a soft voice, patting his cheek. Nick ducked his head, ashamed of how that made warmth bloom in his chest.

The next day, Nick made her breakfast without a single complaint, without even a look. Joe stared at him incredulously as he whipped up the waffle batter, kitchen towel over one shoulder like he was Gordon freaking Ramsay. Even Kevin seemed to be picking up on something weird about how Nick was acting, but Nick deflected all his annoying questions and gave Macy her post-breakfast foot massage without even needing to be asked.

Still, his cheeks heated up like a furnace when Stella caught him painting Macy's nails in the living room. But he just ignored her raised eyebrows and concentrated on not smearing pastel purple all over Macy's finger.

That afternoon, Macy disappeared on an errand and Nick had some time in the studio. Joe was shooting  _Forever April,_ safely away from him and whatever questions he might pelt him with. Stella had gone shopping while Kevin was off golfing on his own and the dreaded Aunt Lisa was at her cat massage class. He usually liked being alone, time to focus on work and not be thrown off by unwelcome distractions. But today he felt anxious, waiting for Macy to return, missing her.

"Hey, baby," she said, appearing in the studio suddenly and Nick looked up, glad for her arrival because he'd been stuck on a song and annoyed by it anyway.

"Hey," he said, letting her hug him from behind.

"I got you a present," she said into his hair and he twisted around to look at her.

"Wait, really?"

"Come on, you'll like it. Or you'll probably hate it, actually. I don't know."

He followed her up the stairs to his bedroom again, anticipation mounting. A present that he had to be in the bedroom to receive was probably not a new golf club.

Macy made him sit on the bed next to her and she pulled a brown paper bag out of her purse. "Close your eyes," she instructed and Nick complied.

The sound of paper crinkled and then Macy told him to open his eyes. He did, slowly, and saw what she'd been out buying for him. A dog collar. A polyester one with a plastic snap.

Nick blinked at it, confused, while Macy grinned.

"I knew you'd hate it," she said with a laugh and unsnapped the buckle.

"Macy, I'm not wearing that," he said, deadpan with shock as she wound it around his throat like a necklace.

"I've always wanted a puppy," she said with the cutest pout.

Nick frowned. She fastened it with a sharp snick. Nick swallowed around the sudden tightness.

"We made a deal, didn't we Nicky?" Macy said, all sweet and light.

"I'm not... I won't wear it... in – in front of people," he stuttered, cheeks burning at the very thought of Joe or Stella seeing like this.

"I won't make you," Macy said kindly, as though she were benevolently stopping herself from giving that order. "It's just for me." She pet his hair, like he really was a puppy, and wriggled her finger in between the collar and his throat. "You're a good boy, right?" she said softly and Nick felt himself lean into her touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees and Macy was twisting the collar around her finger, squeezing it tight around his windpipe. Nick's heart was beating so fast it felt like he'd just run all the bases on a homerun and couldn't catch his breath. Macy would twist the collar until he couldn't breathe for a second and then release it, keeping it taut across his throat as he sucked in air, head spinning with adrenaline. 

It was all about her power over him, but also that he was giving up his power, handing it over like a gift, and she was repaying him with all her attention focused in on him, like a magnifying glass burning up an ant in its light beam. He was sweating, body feeling overwarm and taut. He looked up at Macy's face, her cheeks flushed, her pupils blown wide, teeth nibbling her pink, glossy lip.

The next time she relaxed the collar, Nick leaned forward, pressing his face to her warm belly. She had to spread her legs to accommodate him and he felt his heart skip at the thought of being cradled in her thighs. He was breathing hard, a curl stuck to his sweaty forehead, tickling. Macy's hand was in his hair, scratching his scalp, and he whined softly at the feeling. She smelled like hibiscus flowers, sweet and summery. 

"Nick," she muttered softly as he slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt.

"Let me," he murmured, feeling for the edge of her panties. He was lightheaded, drunk feeling, and that made him bold. "Baby, please."

He felt her breath hitch and his heart fluttered in response, throat tight and aching. Her legs spread minutely, an implicit invitation, and Nick leaned back, pushing up her skirt as he watched her face, her expression soft and glowing. She still held onto the collar, tugging it gently.

Macy laid back and Nick pushed up her skirt all the way, only to be greeted with his own face. He stopped abruptly and Macy popped her head up. "Oh my god, I totally forgot I was wearing my Nick of JONAS panties."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. Macy hid her face in embarrassment but Nick ran a finger down his cotton face, to his cotton chin where she was especially warm and wet. She made a little noise in her throat that went straight to his aching cock and he quickly tugged the stupid things off her, throwing them over his shoulder.

"At least I wasn't wearing my Joe of JONAS pair," she said with a nervous giggle. "Or Kevin of JONAS..."

"You'll have to burn those, I'm sorry," Nick said, kissing her thigh.

Macy ruffled his hair, grinning. Her hand drifted down to the collar on his throat and gave it a little twist. Nick's hips rocked forward slightly, brushing the bed through his pants. Now that she was half naked in front of him, he felt overwhelmed again. He didn't like being out of his depth. He was good at everything. He wasn't used to not knowing what to do.

It was easier to let Macy tug him forward by the collar, guiding his face back between her legs. She was so warm there, so hot, her tangy sweet scent swallowing him up as he pressed a kiss to the crease of her thigh. She held him by the collar at the back of his neck, tugging at it as he got to work licking at her. She tasted different, better, than he had imagined on those hot sweaty nights when he had let himself imagine this.

All he had to do was listen for her reactions, her soft moans and the little breathy gasps that she let out whenever he did something she really liked, her thighs tightening around his head and her hand twisting the collar around his throat. He felt possessed, owned by her, guided by her hand and loving it. Nick tried not to hump the side of the bed, but he was so turned on by everything that she did that he found it hard not to. His cock was so stiff, aching, leaking a wet spot through his jeans, rubbed raw as his hips moved in tight circles, his tongue working at her clit. 

Soon, Macy was shuddering under him, thighs squeezing his head, hand tightening the dog collar so hard that Nick couldn't breathe. He could only let her rub up against his face through her orgasm, slicking up his mouth and chin. Then her thighs relaxed, her hand released the collar and she slumped back. Nick gasped for air, laying his hot cheek on her thigh. He dick was aching so much that he had to reach down and press the heel of his hand against it, hips rocking forward.

"Oh, Nick," Macy panted, sounding dazed. Then she sat up, face still glowing, eyes dancing mischievously. "What a good puppy."

Nick moaned, tipping his face up towards hers as she ran a thumb across his red, wet, swollen lower lip. He licked his lips, tasting her, and snapped open the button on his jeans to jam a hand into his boxers.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" she said, all fake scandalized.

But he couldn't stop himself, too turned on to ignore his pent-up desire. Macy held tight on the dog collar and slapped his sticky face. Nick groaned, hand still working himself desperately, shoving down his jeans and underwear to grip his cock properly.

"You dirty boy," Macy muttered and slapped him again, holding him upright by the collar.

Face stinging, throat aching, Nick came hard after only two or three proper strokes. He moaned brokenly, spraying the side of his bed and the carpet with hot come. He may have even blacked out for a second or two, Macy tightening the dog collar and cutting off his air. It only made his orgasm more intense and when it was over, cock twitching in his hand, he fell back on his knees, panting and sweating like he'd just run ten miles in the hot sun.

Macy unsnapped the dog collar and Nick sucked in a deep, unfettered breath. She brushed the hair off his burning hot forehead and pulled him close to cradle his head in her arms, stroking the back of his neck. His knees ached, his throat ached and he'd probably have to wear a scarf for a few days even though it was the middle of summer in Los Angeles. And he felt great.

"Five more days," Macy muttered and Nick looked up, breath still coming in sharp wheezes.

She wiped the sweat off his cheeks and kissed his hot, tingly lips. Five more days. Excellent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morgan for the beta as always.
> 
> Title is from _Bad Priestess_ by the Mountain Goats.


End file.
